


while i drive.

by Missy



Category: Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy Undertones, F/F, Ghosts of the Past - Freeform, Introspection, Mindsharing, Pre-Relationship, Road Trips, Running Away, Trick or Treat: Trick, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Sue has a moment to herself during the long ride away from Chamberlain.





	while i drive.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/gifts).



They stop, because as youthful as they are, as strung up and out on nerves as they might be, they are still human, and still need to rest.

Sue fills the tank when they hit White Plains. Carrie’s sleeping against the passenger side door, her head lolling all the way back, eyes pressed lightly closed and the lids twitching softly, as if she’s chasing ghosts in her dreams.

Sue rakes a hand over her face and thinks about the motel room shower ahead of her. Though she’s not really relishing it for once. Honestly, she’s rather terrified to be alone.

She has no idea what she’s going to do. She knows Chamberlain is in flames behind them – she knows that they’ll probably be looking for Carrie, if anyone managed to survive whatever the hell happened at the prom. She knows that Tommy’s dead, and there’s nothing she can do about it.

It’s her idea to get to Canada as soon as they can; to find someplace safe and ride out the hellfire that will likely rain down on them. They’ll cut their hair and change clothing – dump the car and get a new one. Sue still has money, dumped out of the bank, intended for a post-graduation trip to Paris – Carrie stole all of the cash she could from the husk of her house, her mother bleeding to death on the floor after having tried to kill her only daughter. The money is enough to support them until they can both get jobs. After that…

 _Come back to the car, Sue_. It’s Carrie’s voice in the back of her head, pleading quietly. Sue shivers and finishes paying for the gas, wondering when she’ll get used to it, this new duality.

Carrie is still asleep when she turns the ignition, and she doesn’t stir when Sue turns back onto the main highway. 

Sue is as alone with her thoughts as she’s ever going to be. Maybe they both’re chasing ghosts, being chased by the oversize boogums in the backs of their heads. And this time Sue’s going to run toward them instead of letting them control her, even if that means running them down, bleeding and alive.


End file.
